


The Milky Secrets

by everybodylovescavill



Series: Henry's Secrets [2]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 又是師生設定
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everybodylovescavill/pseuds/everybodylovescavill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「我真不想放你走。」傑森抱著他迷戀地嗅他頸窩的奶香味。男學生癢得咯咯笑，「下一週我們還會見面的，先生。」<br/>「是啊，下週……」<br/>只有傑森知道，他們說的不是同一件事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Milky Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> again，OOC且沒有道德感

下課鈴聲響起，傑森宣布這節體育課結束了，年輕人們鬧哄哄地三三兩兩作伴離開了體育館。

那位叫做亨利的男學生留了下來，幫他把上課時用的器材搬回器材室去。

所有的教具都放好之後，亨利還是沒有離開，站在傑森背後，等他清點器材。

傑森在器材使用記錄的表格上寫上確認數量和日期，回頭看了亨利一眼。

「門鎖好了嗎？」他問他的學生。

亨利乖巧地點點頭。他把記錄表掛到一邊的牆上，男孩兒從他的臂彎鑽進他的懷抱和牆壁之間，什麼都不說，就只是看著他。

他低頭親了親男孩兒的頭頂，在對方的頭髮上嗅了嗅，嘴唇流連在額頭和鼻尖，最後才吻住亨利的嘴唇，輕輕舔吮，鼻尖蹭著鼻尖。男孩兒扶著他的手臂，踮起腳要加深這個吻。傑森微微彎下腰托著亨利的臀把亨利抱了起來，轉身走了幾步，將咯咯笑著的男孩兒放在了跳箱用的箱子上，讓他與自己視線平齊。

亨利依舊笑著，傑森被這樣的笑容吸引，湊過去舔男學生的小尖牙，經過體育課的運動之後的男孩身上有潮濕的熱度，像初陽下掛著露珠的青草。他的吻經過亨利有著凹陷的下巴，來到脖頸處，埋在頸窩深深呼吸著男孩兒身上的味道，藏匿在青草氣息下的淡淡的奶香味。

他的呼吸和鬍茬讓亨利發癢，踢騰著腿要推開他：「您是小狗狗嗎？好癢啊。」

傑森笑了出來卻沒有回答，扶著他的腰的大手勾起他的衣角鑽進了運動服裡，在男孩兒光滑柔韌的腹部感受到了對方笑的震顫，再往上就是覆蓋著一層薄汗的胸膛。亨利抬起手臂讓男人將自己的上衣褪去，線條圓潤青澀的身體像是在發光。他則像趨光的生物一樣把嘴唇貼在男孩兒的胸口，印下輕柔而慎重的吻。

小小的柔軟的手撫摸著傑森的耳朵和頭髮，他的手比傑森的小太多，傑森不知道這個年紀的孩子是不是骨架都這麼小，但對著別的學生卻沒有把他們中任何一位的手包在自己掌心的想法。這麼想著就真的這麼做了，傑森握住他的手，親吻他的手指和掌心軟軟的肉，男孩兒的手指落在他虔誠地闔著的眼睛上，他的嘴唇感受到了掌心薄薄皮膚下的顫動。

他依舊把他的手包在自己手中，溫暖的微微彈動著，像一隻初生的雛鳥。他傾身向前，如同確認領地一般嗅舔，薄汗和男孩兒身上本有的奶味兒讓他的胸口嘗起來像咸奶油一樣。他迷戀地含住小小的乳尖，舌尖在乳暈上畫著圈兒，嘴唇下的胸膛因為他的吮吸，起伏更快了。傑森重重一舔之後放過了那一邊，男孩兒的胸脯中間只有淺淺的一道沟壑，他沿著胸骨角的凸起吻上去，呼吸拂過那串柔和的稜角。

亨利腳跟蹭著跳箱蹬掉了運動鞋，鞋子落在地上的悶響讓傑森覺得這是催促的信號，安撫地吻他的下巴，舔他翹起的嘴角，手從後頸沿著脊椎緩緩揉按到尾椎骨，男孩兒愜意地嗚咽著往他懷裡拱去，投桃報李似的用小手撫摸那個已經將褲子撐出形狀的地方。

他喘出了聲，手掌貼著運動褲的鬆緊帶褲頭鑽進去，包住柔軟又有彈性的臀瓣，食指在股溝上端揉了揉，男孩兒掙動了一下，哼哼著說：「不要那裡……」

傑森深知這不是一個拒絕。

他抬起手腕讓亨利的運動褲連同內褲一起順著手背滑落，剝掉最後一層衣物之後，男孩兒全身上下只剩下腳上的白襪，赤裸裸地，端端正正地，坐在傑森面前，大腿中間的性器仍安靜地蟄伏。他低下頭去含住，用舌頭包裹舔弄，把底下的囊袋也舔濕，手指環住莖身套弄，完全勃起後，深粉色的頂端從周圍的薄皮中露了出來，被他的唾液和自己的前液潤得發亮。他含著那個顏色和形狀都如同果實一樣的頂端，故意在此刻抬眼看他的學生。

亨利眼神羞澀又躲閃，伸手摸了摸他濕滑的嘴唇，像是出於好奇又像是為了挑逗，而正是這樣讓人感到模糊的動機才更吸引人。傑森不禁想，他到底知不知道自己有多誘惑？

也許他知道，他是故意的。

小小的腳尖在傑森的胸前打轉，他抿著嘴唇動了動。「想要快一點是嗎？」傑森捉住了那隻腳，像捉住了一隻文鳥似的，腳尖是小小的喙，腳掌是溫暖的身體，晃動的腳踝是靈巧的尾羽，亨利的聲音也像小鳥兒一樣：「是的，傑森。」

被直呼名字的人抬起身子吻他，他並不抗拒有自己味道的嘴唇，但傑森只是安撫似的碰了一下便離開，把不滿地嘟囔的他翻過來讓他趴在跳箱上——

他便安靜下來了。

男孩兒等待著。

「好孩子。」

傑森呢喃著，粗糙的手指按在他的腰窩，由輕而重地揉摁，滾燙的呼吸貼近了那裡，在光潔的後背印上一個吻。

舌尖嘗到了汗水微鹹的味道，濡濕的痕跡像溫暖的小蛇，蜿蜒向圓潤的臀峰。亨利發出期待的歎息，幾乎要屏住呼吸。臀瓣被大手分開，溫熱的嘴唇在股溝稍作停留，柔軟潮濕的感覺來到了那袒露出來的緊閉著的小口。

「啊……」男孩兒忽地一顫，手指抓緊了跳箱的邊緣。那不是抗拒，他連臀尖都在顫抖，卻不由自主地翹起臀部將自己往身後的男人送去。

傑森舔濕那一圈皺褶，舌尖試探著戳刺，男孩兒緊張得像是從頸椎到臀尖都繃緊了。他握住掐在跳箱邊緣的小手，輕輕捏了捏，親吻穴口與囊袋中間的柔軟皮膚，「放鬆一些，好男孩。」

亨利聽話地深呼吸，傑森感覺到唇舌下的肌肉不再緊繃，揉捏著他的臀瓣，舌尖舔進了後穴裡，括約肌顫抖著裹緊入侵的物體，又像融化了一樣在不斷深入的舌尖下變軟。

等到他放過男孩兒的屁股，那個小洞已經被舔開，成了誘人的深粉色，濕潤地泛著水光，穴口周圍的臀肉也舔得濕漉漉。他小口吮吻臀尖，手指摸索著往微微張開的入口內探入一個指節，轉動著深入，確定男孩可以承受更多之後，又增加了一根手指。男學生的小屁股乖乖地都吞了進去，柔軟的腸道絞動著，把他的手指往更深處吞嚥。

被指姦的亨利用膝蓋頂著跳箱側壁，腿根發著抖，呻吟聲近乎哽咽。傑森環住他的肩膀，臉頰蹭著他的背脊，嘴唇迂迴著吻上男孩的後頸、耳垂，含住那片小小的軟肉：「你還好嗎？」

他的學生點了點頭，轉過來尋找他的嘴唇，在得到安撫的吻之後回答：「可以了，傑森。」

傑森從褲兜裡掏出鋁箔小包裝的潤滑劑和安全套——他有備而來，並不是一位好老師——用牙齒咬住撕開，將潤滑劑抹在亨利的穴口。給自己套上安全套的時候亨利在跳箱上翻了個身，帶著狡黠的笑，裹著白襪子的腳尖隔著橡膠製品碰了碰他的陰莖頂端。

他早就知道，亨利是個好學生，卻從來不是個乖男孩。

男孩的腳踝被寬大的手掌握住，稚氣未脫的臉上現出了期待的神情。傑森低頭親吻他的腳踝，他勾起腳趾搔動男人的喉結。那雙深深褐色的眼睛緊盯著面前赤裸的男孩兒，男孩也回望他，伸出手臂向他要一個擁抱。

他嘆息著用手臂將亨利圈進自己懷中，同時陰莖也擠進被潤滑劑和唾津弄得滑溜溜的股間，頂入了那個渴望已久的小口，慢慢地整根埋了進去。男孩乖順地接納他的大傢伙，柔嫩滾燙的甬道讓他只想狠狠地蹂躪，直到懷裡的小鳥兒失去氣力與聲音。

但他不想讓亨利受傷。雄獅一樣的男人溫柔地吻男孩兒的眼睛，沁起汗珠的鼻尖，白皙的小手，反倒是男孩心急起來，穴口含緊了他的性器，前後動了動腰，臀尖貼在他的囊袋上蹭來蹭去。

「好了好了，不要亂動。」

傑森揉捏那個不安分的小屁股，慢慢抽送，指肚也揉按著那個接納自己的入口，讓他放鬆。一開始只是淺淺地進出，男孩漸漸不滿足于這樣溫柔的節奏，被傑森親吻過的手沿着手臂上的刺青攀上傑森的胸膛，摸了摸他心口的古怪圖案，指尖觸碰皮膚的感覺也像雛鳥的喙在試探地輕啄。傑森俯低上身，亨利感受到了對方的胸肌隱隱擠壓著自己的手，熱度也從那裡傳遞過來。

「傑森，」他從彼此的胸膛之間抽出手臂，環住了傑森的脖子，「快一點……快一點。」

傑森搖搖頭，再次將自己緩慢地埋進亨利身體深處，鬍茬蹭著他的鬢角，「這才剛開始呢，你想快點結束嗎？」

「但是我想要更多，」亨利偏過頭吻他的下巴，「更多的傑森……」隨著他一次又一次地深深挺進，男孩兒的話音末尾變成了帶著鼻音的哼聲，那隻小手又潛入兩人身體之間，放在了自己的腹部。傑森完全進入時，那裡就會被頂出一個小小的凸起。

「傑森的形狀，在這裡。」亨利抓住他的手，摸著自己的小肚子，臉上露出一個得意的笑。

手掌下的皮膚充滿年輕的熱度，那個隱約的形狀像是他在亨利身體上由內而外留下的痕跡，又像一個開關，是他親手將它打開的。

傑森雙手按住亨利的腰，又快又狠地頂弄起來。跳箱在他們的動作下吱呀作響，失職的男教師想著要是壞掉就隨便找個理由報修或者申請採購算了。

男孩的腰剛好被他的手掌握住，看起來脆弱得不可思議，然而傑森卻明白，懷裡的年輕人承受得住比這多得多的粗暴，只是他不願這樣對待他而已。

下身用力地撞進那個誘惑自己的洞穴，手指與唇舌卻輕柔地撫慰亨利的額髮，其實傑森也不清楚亨利到底想要什麼，但是既然亨利要求，他就甘心給出自己的一切。

在他的雙重攻勢之下，亨利甜蜜地啜泣起來，眉心揪起，半闔的藍眼睛溢出淚水。他吮吻亨利的眼角，蔚藍眼睛裡流出的眼淚嚐起來也是藍色的，薄薄的淚滴像颶風，將他捲入無以復加的深淵。

……

「喵——」

角落裡突然傳來貓叫，亨利的身體頓時變得僵硬，往傑森懷裡縮。「那是貓嗎傑森？」

傑森抬頭，看見一隻貓從體操墊後踱出來，在距離他們不遠不近的地方停下，坐下來開始舔爪子洗臉。他之前見過這隻貓，總在校園裡遊蕩，不知道是散養的還是流浪貓。這些都不是問題，問題是，亨利怕貓。

他懷裡的男孩兒只看了那隻貓一眼就又埋頭回來，把他抱得更緊。他不明白亨利為什麼會怕貓，但是原因也不重要，畢竟誰都有害怕的東西。他撫摸亨利汗濕的頭髮：「需不需要換個地方？」

問是這麼問了，然而傑森卻想不出來讓自己下體的勃起軟下來以便整理著裝走出去的方法。亨利的想法和他一樣，看了看他又低頭看了看自己：「現在這個樣子……怎麼換？」

傑森只能給他更多的吻希望能讓他放鬆下來。那隻貓舔完了爪子，施施然繞他們走了一圈，不知道又躲到了哪個角落裡。

「它走了嗎？」亨利問道。

「它藏起來了。」傑森從他的脖子往下親，「我很嫉妒，它是世界上唯一一個看過你裸體的貓。」

「幼稚。」亨利笑了起來，傑森將吻印在他震顫的胸口上，留下了一個牙印，支起腰來親他的鼻尖：「好了，沒有貓了，現在只有我。」

他也回以親吻。

傑森早已熟悉亨利的身體，明白他的敏感點，深諳怎樣能讓他沈浸在情慾中忘掉一切。愛撫著他因為剛才受了驚嚇而略為疲軟的陰莖，傑森更深更用力抽送，每一下都準確地頂在男孩兒敏感的腺體上。到最後亨利連抽噎都失去了力氣，腿垂在跳箱邊沿，腳尖繃緊了等待雙重高潮的到來。

 

那之後傑森把亨利帶回自己在校外的公寓，沖了澡的男孩兒穿著他的睡衣，走進廚房看他準備晚餐。

他在用割肉刀處理煎好的牛肉，順手切下一小塊餵進亨利嘴裡，抹掉對方嘴唇上沾的汁水舔淨：「有點淡了。」

男孩又挑了一片吃掉，咀嚼吞嚥下去後故意在他面前吮自己的手指，目的顯而易見。

那天晚上被吃掉的不僅是牛肉，還有亨利。紅酒味的嘴唇，芝士甜味的胸膛，葡萄味的性器，都被傑森一一品嚐，微涼的奶油被送進還濕潤柔軟的後穴，傑森用自己的手指和陰莖去攪動搗弄，男孩兒甜蜜芬芳的哭泣也被他全數吃了下去。

他們毫無用餐禮儀地將餐桌搞得一片混亂，在杯盤狼藉中相擁，他埋在亨利胸前，像貪婪的醉漢一樣嗅聞著糅合了紅酒味的奶香。亨利喘著氣，迷迷糊糊地玩著他的頭髮。

「傑森。」

「嗯？」

「你這裡，怎麼了？」

溫暖的指尖在他的眉峰上徘徊，又來到顴骨上，「還有這裡。」那是兩處傷疤，其中一處將他的左邊眉毛分成了兩截。

「我讀書時和人在酒吧裡打架，被酒瓶砸在臉上，縫了兩百針。」

本來只是隨口扯的原因，想逗一逗亨利，沒想到男孩兒真的相信了，小手捧著他的臉，觸碰眉毛的指尖換成了嘴唇，輕柔的吻一直蔓延到臉頰與下巴的鬍茬。

「嗯，其實也沒有兩百針那麼多……」

「不管怎樣都很疼吧？」男孩說著又用指尖輕輕摸了那裡。

「已經不疼了。」內心已經開始有負罪感，傑森開始思索著轉移話題，「——今晚留下來嗎？」

亨利搖搖頭，「不可以，爹地會擔心……」

傑森不甘心地咬了咬他的耳朵：「那再休息一會，我送你回去。」

他乖乖地點頭。

「我真不想放你走。」傑森抱著他迷戀地嗅他頸窩的奶香味。男學生癢得咯咯笑，「下一週我們還會見面的，先生。」

「是啊，下週……」

只有傑森知道，他們說的不是同一件事。

—END—


End file.
